the courier and the dragons
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: the courier of new vegas helped the ncr take new vegas and ovlier made him a elite ranger of the ncr. then they was a flash and he finds himself in a new world untouched by radiation. he finds that he needs to help the navties but they're dragons. as he says "war. war never changes."
1. war never changes

**This is my fallout new Vegas and spyro story. I hope it is a hit enjoy.**

The courier of New Vegas was looking out outside to the west. Think to himself 'its done. The NCR had Vegas controlled the brotherhood had a strong alliance with the NCR. They run vegas. Oliver has made me a elite veteran ranger and he put a NCR symbol on my old-world elite riot armor then gave me a ranger sequoia. The legion is falling apart. Because, war. War never changes'

Then he when to his room in the lucky 38. "that was something, john." said Cass "it is Cass the Mojave will never be the same." "your right" Boone said "didn't your going to re-join the first recon." "yea, I am I just wanted to say goodbye to a friend." "bye, Boone." said john. Then john put his armor and grabbed his pistol, anti-martial rifle, and the all-American. Then there was a flash and john was knocked out

.

He woke up in a field "what the hell was that" he screamed. He got a note added to his pip-boy. It said 'head to the temple and the people there will help you.' 'is better not be a legion trap'. he started to do what he did best. Walked.

Then he saw a thing move In the trees. John grabbed his sequoia and said "better back off or I will shoot and I wont miss." then he started moving then ran. He ran and ran then he seen the temple in the city. Then he seen a shadow of a flying creature. He looked up. It was a purple dragon.

**That is chap.1. I am thinking on adding a female version of the lone wander for fallout 3. So…. Dodo-dodo-review **


	2. new friends

**Sorry, about the first chap. I did not seen how short it was Intel I post it. Chap.2 of the courier and the dragons. So…..enjoy**

John was holding his sequoia in his hand and pointing that the dragon. "can you talk. Tell me your name." "the names spyro" john wasn't surprised. He has seen more crazier stuff than a talking dragon. "Ok my name is john. John haverson." "It is nice to meet you." spyro said "ok take me to the temple in the middle of a city." "ok that were I was going to ask you to go anyways" then they started to walk to warfang temple.

Spyro had seen john's pip-boy. "Why is a piece of metal on your arm?" "It is called a pip-boy. It does a lot of things." "Can you get me one and one for each of my family?" "Well, I didn't make it. I can go to a vault, grab some, and fix them up. However, I have five as back-ups. I have the 3 billion. The other five are 3000's." spyro act to know what john said.

Spyro was looking at it. He saw a thing that said radio. He put on a thing called 'Radio New Vegas' man had talked

'I'm Mr. new Vegas with the news. There was a flash that covered the new Vegas region. The NCR battalion, a platoon of brotherhood of steel paladins , and the first-recon had been in the flash and now we are on a place different that the Mojave wasteland. Wait … I am now being told that we are across form a city called warfang and colonel shu of the NCR army are waiting on a treaty with the other city and now some music. Now I am going to leave you with one of my very fav. Songs'

Then spyro turned it off and john and him ran to the city and as the song 'jingle, jangle' played.

**(Start of the song)**

**Jingle, jangle by Kay kyser **

**I got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingleAs I go ridin' merrily alongAnd they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single"And that song ain't so very far from wrongOh, Lillie BelleOh, Lillie BelleThough I may have done some foolin'This is why I never fellI got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingleAs I go ridin' merrily alongAnd they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single"And that song ain't so very far from wrongOh, Mary AnnOh, Mary AnnThough we done some moonlight walkin'This is why I up and ranI got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingleAs I go ridin' merrily alongAnd they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single"And that song ain't so very far from wrongSo I'll jingle on along **

**(End of the song)**

**John and spyro was at the wall of warfang. "stop, welcome dragon and who is this," "a friend from that new city." "the messager." "really its courier." john corrected the mole. The walls opened and spyro led john to the temple. Spyro said "welcome to warfang." then as the doors closed john saw figures on the ridge over looking the city. John wonder what they was. **


	3. Sorry

**I'm ending My fallout and Spyro crossover if anyone wants to take the story please send a PM to Assassin's Force 141 ok. I lost the time and thought on it but the story ****can ****still put to used. If you want to make the story better make a fan fiction user and make the stories ok plus you can get to me thought my Xbox live profile or my fan fiction profile and if want why I stopped this story and if you got a Xbox live gamer profile. My profile is ****EzioBro141****.**


End file.
